


Christmas Lamb

by KillerQueenGelatine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Navidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueenGelatine/pseuds/KillerQueenGelatine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y lo único que quiere Jim, es volver a esos antiguos tiempos de celebración casera y familiar. Y quizás, con Sebastian, sea capaz de obtenerlo.</p>
<p>[Regalo de amigo secreto] ¡Felicidades!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Nada reconocible me pertenece.  
>  **Notas:** ¡Esto es para mi amigo secreto! ¡Disfrútalo! Feliz Navidad c:

Con el pasar de los años la festividad navideña pasa a ser de un encuentro familiar ruidoso, lleno de parientes con olor a cordero que le pica en la nariz y las risotadas grotescas cargadas en licor; a días tranquilos llenos de racionalidad y su sola presencia en una oficina demasiado grande para ser real, una noche muy oscura para estar realmente inmersa en el mundo consumista y agitado que se encargan de celebrar una fiesta autoimpuesta por una creencia religiosa burda y las grandes marcas comerciales que solo saben llenarse las arcas con el dinero mal gastado de todos aquellos hipócritas que compran compulsivamente para sanear los pecados de un año completo.

Por eso cuando conoce a Sebastian y la convivencia se vuelve algo cotidiano, debe retener esos impulsos de traer el olor a cordero y licor a lo que supone que es su hogar, reprimir el deseo nostálgico de volver a saborear el olor picante rascándole la nariz desde dentro y sentir la algarabía de un hogar lleno que nunca volverá.

(Puede ser porque sus padres fallecieron ya hace muchos años o por la simple razón de que su hermano supo hacer suerte con una buena persona, con algo normal y promedio, /aburrido/, ordinario.)

Por ello le sorprende que Sebastian entienda porque coloca el pequeño busco de Sir Isaac Newton* para la víspera de Navidad y se contagia de la risa afilada y llena de dientes del ex militar, que le entrega una sensación parecida a la algarabía navideña en su hogar de infancia.

─Podemos pedir algo al griego de más abajo, su comida es en base a cordero, puede servir─ Le escucha comentar detrás de la puerta del refrigerado, viéndolo emerger cerveza en mano. Quizás, después de todo, la navidad ruidosa y el olor a cordero podría volver al hogar excéntrico que forma con su aliado en el crimen.

**Author's Note:**

> *Sir Isaac Newton nació un 25 de Diciembre de 1642 y dado a que fue un importante físico, encontré destacable que Jim lo admirara.


End file.
